disneychannelfandomcom-20200223-history
Go Figure
Go Figure is a Disney Channel Original Movie that aired on June 10, 2005. Walt Disney Records released the Go Figure soundtrack on June 7 featuring the title track by Everlife along with a music video. Plot Katelin Kingsford (Jordan Hinson) dreams of becoming the greatest figure skater of all time. When her favorite coach, Natasha Goberman, wants to coach her at an academy school, her parents say no due to tuition. No scholarships are offered to figure ice-skaters but there is one that is offered to a ice-hockey player. Natasha convinces the Ice Hockey Coach to give the scholarship to Katelin, promising him a date with herself. Katelin was finally accepted to her school but this made Katelin's brother Bradley very angry as he was a great ice-hockey player and felt Katelin did not deserve it. Not wanting to be compared with her sister, he quit hockey and focused on robotics. Katelin was roommates with Hollywood, an ice hockey player. She has to balance her school work, ice hockey and figure ice-skating. She knew nothing about ice hockey and was very clumsy in her hockey skates. Moreover, some members, espcially Ronnie the team captain and Spencer the assistant coach, aren't very friendly towards her at first and it's difficult for her. She also has to hide the fact that she's a figure skater a.k.a a twirl girl from the hockey girls for fear of being "skinned alive" by them (the two teams are rivals), which she does by hiding all her figure skating stuff in the janitor's closet. On the figure skating team, the girls dislike her because of how talented she is and talks about her behind her back. Pamela and Samantha, two of the other figure skaters, sabotage her at one point, preventing Katelin from meeting her role model, (Kristi Yamaguchi), at a practice. At her first hockey game, Katelin failed to guard Ronnie in the game causing them to lose and they got into a cat fight on ice and everyone was disappointed in Katelin. She started flunking her schoolwork as well and with no friends, the stress got to her. She went back home but only found her parents have packed her bed and all her stuff in the garage. Feeling unwanted, she grabbed a box labelled "ice skatng stuff" and ran out of home. She later closely examined the stuff, only to realize that her mother was a "twirl girl" as well, finding her mother's photo on ice and prizes in the box. She talked with her mother and her mother told her that she understood that life and wanted to protect her daughter from it, which was so hard and stressful, explaining her lack of enthusiasm in the beginning. Katelin decided that she will not be a quitter and worked harder than ever. She was the first to ice hockey practice, practiced in her free time and continued to figure skate, all the while studying to keep up her school work. Spencer was impressed by her hard work(he knew she was a twirl girl when he overheard a coversation between Natasha and the Coach) and started to like her, which she liked back. She also surfed the Internet one night and bought her mother's previous ice skating outfit. She turns out to be a great hockey player and helped her team to win their first game and became great friends with the hockey team. She started to teach the hockey team about balancing with her ice skating training(she insisted it was ballet) and used her brother's ice hockey tatics(incorprated with geometry) to improve their team's performance, bringing the team to the finals for the first 7 years. Back at home, Bradley confesses to his mum about his jealousy. When his mum told him this is not a competition, he replies that there is "no competition" between the siblings since Katelin "always wins". Her mother replied that the reason Katelin is so good at ice hockey was due to Bradley's own tatics that Katelin learnt in the past and she had been calling to thank him, which he would have known if he spoke with her on the phone. This makes Bradley to think about joining ice hockey again. Later, Katelin realises that the ice hockey final is on the same day same time as her Figure Skaing Senior Nationals. Hollywood(who found out her secret but did not blurt it out to the rest of the team), Spencer and Natasha thinks she should go to the Nationals while her mother asks Katelin to decide by herself, asking Kateline "Which decision would make you a better woman?" and make herself happy. Finally, Katelin chooses the ice hockey game, which Spencer does not understand at first. Katelin explained that ever since she was a figure ice skater, she had no friends and she was always alone. It was after joining the ice hockey team that she found out there are things more important than figure skating, such as friends and she was not going to disappoint them. They lost the finals by one point but the team was still happy as they had never made it all through the season and thank Katelin for it and promised to win next time. Spencer received a phone call by Bradley, telling Spencer that he delayed the Nationals by remote controlling his new robot car on the ice rink causing chaos. When Spencer came to pick up Katelin, the bag containing Katelin's figure skating stuff was spilt and the hockey team found out Katelin was a twirl girl. They rushed away immediately, since time was sparse and Katelin thought the whole team hated her. In the car, Spencer informs her that her previous outfit has been slashed(by Pamela, her competetior) but brought another outfit, which was the her mother's outfit she bought on the Internet. They also noticed that one of her figure skates was left at the ice hockey stadium. She made it to the Nationals and wanted to skate in her hockey skates but fell during her program. When all seemed lost, the hockey team came to bring her lost figure skate to her and started to chant "let her skate" which was followed by her family and Natasha and eventually the whole stadium, which touched Katelin a lot and showed how much the hockey team still loved her despite being a "twirl girl". The judges had no choice but to let her skate again with her figure skates. Her mother was so touched that Katelin was wearing her mother's past outfit in this important event, which Katelin skated perfectly. In the end, Katelin was one of the winners and made it to the US Women's Figure Skating Team(Pamela and Samantha did not). In her winning moment, Katelin finally realised she now belonged to something more important than the figure skating community, she belonged to a big family (her newfound hockey team friends and her own family). Cast *Jordan Hinson - Katelin Kingsford *Whitney Sloan - Amy "Hollywood" Henderson *Cristine Rose - Natasha Goberman *Ryan Malgarini - Bradley Kingsford *Tania Gunadi - Mojo *Amy Halloran - Ronnie *Brittany Curran - Pamela *Sabrina Speer - Shelby Singer *Jake Abel - Spencer *Kristi Yamaguchi - Herself *Jodi Russell - Linda Kingsford *Curt Dousett - Ed Kingsford *Paul Kiernan - Coach Reynolds *Morgan Lund - Bob *Austin Jepson - Hooner (as Austin B. Jepson) *Anne Sward - Ginger *Shauna Thompson - Assistant Coach Grace *Kadee Leishman - Heather Trivia * One of the stunt skaters, Stephanie Rosenthal, actually went to Nationals. She placed 8th overall, and is the national collegiate champion. * Disney planned for Go Figure to be hugely successful and released a soundtrack and was planning to release a DVD. However, Go Figure did not live up to its expectations. * As stated on the original script, the working title of this movie was Stick It, which went on to be another Touchstone picture that was released into theaters. * The exterior shots of the school were shot on Westminster Campus in Salt Lake City, Utah. The names of the specific buildings used in the film are Converse and Shaw. Awards A nomination in the Young Artist Awards for Best Television Movie or Special. Differences between the movie and real-world figure skating * The minimum age to appear in the World Championships is 16. Several points in the plot involve characters participating in events they would actually have been too young to enter. * The U.S. Nationals does not use theatrical lighting for any of the programs, except the exhibition. * The short program and free skate are held on different days. A winner could not be declared after a single skate. * Music for the short program and long program must be instrumental. External links * Category:Disney Channel original films Category:2000s Category:2005 televison films Category:2005